It is well known that the majority of vehicles used today are either gasoline or diesel fuel powered. However, based upon a variety of factors such as reduced pollution emission, availability, and low cost, natural gas can be a viable alternative fuel to power vehicles. Fleets of vehicles are already powered by natural gas which, compared to gasoline and diesel fuel, results in a substantial reduction in emitted pollutants.
To supply natural gas to the vehicle's engine, which may be a turbine but which is most likely an internal combustion engine, the vehicle has at least one natural gas pressure tank. The tank is charged, or pressurized, with natural gas which, in a well known fashion, supplies the natural gas to the engine. As the natural gas is expended, the pressure in the tank decreases and eventually the tank must be refueled (pressurized) with natural gas. Accordingly, there is a need for a natural gas fueling system to fill vehicle tanks from a source of supply such as a storage tank or a gas main.
Fueling the vehicle tanks to a pressure at which the tank is determined to be full requires a period of time. For two or more vehicles or for vehicles having two or more tanks, there is a need that the natural gas supply system be able to simultaneously pressurize two or more tanks.
From the natural gas storage tank or gas main, it has been known to provide a flexible hose adapted to connect to the vehicle tank for filling. On occasion it has been known for vehicles to drive away without first uncoupling the hose from the tank. This results in the hose being pulled from the gas supply releasing the flammable natural gas both from the supply and from the vehicle tank. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a coupling means for closing the supply and hose, should the hose be pulled from a supply line.
Along these same lines, the flexing, pulling and tugging of the hose stresses the coupling means between the hose and the gas supply which may damage the coupling between the hose and the supply or prevent proper release of the hose from the supply, should the vehicle be driven away.
Accordingly, there is a need to protect and strengthen the system in the vicinity of the coupling between the hose and the supply and to assure that should the vehicle be driven away without disconnecting the hose that the coupling means will properly function to release the hose and prevent the escape of gas. When the hose or hoses are not is use, they are stored typically in an upright orientation on a stanchion or the like safely out of the way of vehicles. To vent any gas escaping from the hose, there is a need to store the hose at a vent which will vent the lighter than air natural gas safely away from the vehicle area.
To prevent unauthorized use of the natural gas filling system, there is also a need for means to lock the hose to the support stanchion or the like.